


perfect family

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Daddy!Magnus, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Papa!Alec, Slice of Life, doting!Magnus, softie!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: No one knows where they’re from. But every so often the three would show up at the playground that’s tucked away in a quiet part of town;two adult men accompanying a little girl.





	perfect family

No one knows where they’re from. But every so often the three would show up at the playground that’s tucked away in a quiet part of town;

_two adult men accompanying a little girl._

And she’s probably the happiest little girl in the world – throwing her head back laughing, the wind blowing her plaits everywhere as the two men take turn pushing her on the swing. Then when it’s time to ride the seesaw, she’d most times ride one side with the man of spiky hair and a neat beard, his hands protecting her around the waist as the taller man on the other end pushes up and down – and she laughs, having the time of her life.

But there are times when she’s off playing on her own leaving the two men to play by themselves. Usually, they would go back to the swings – the man with the spiky hair and who also wears well-manicured black polish on his nails, and dark glitters around his eyes would be pushed by the slightly taller man who’s covered in strange curvy black tattoos.

They always do look the odd pair and yet, there’s something perfectly locked between them; something intriguing and mesmerising.

And these two, when they think no one is looking, they’d also take turn stealing kisses off each other’s lips, then looking around to see if the little girl was watching before then laughing at the secret intimacy between them.

“Madzie, it’s time to go, sweetheart”.

“Do I have to?”

“Yes, it’s almost sundown”.

“But I’m still playing”.

“We’ll come again”.

“Alexander, give her another 10 minutes”.

“You spoil her too much, Magnus”.

“Well how could I not? She’s too cute”.

“Stop being so doting. Otherwise, we’ll never leave here”.

Dusting the dirt off Madzie’s clothes, Magnus replies, “There’s nothing wrong with that. Family time is important”.

This Alexander… okay, let’s call him Alec for short, smiles in surrender, “don’t play with my heart like that”.

Magnus is laughing as he tells Madzie, “Candypuff, we’ll leave in 5 minutes, okay?”

But to his surprise she answers, “It’s ok. We can leave now”.

“But you’re still playing”.

“It’s ok. Papa is sulking”.

“I’m not sulking”, Magnus quickly assures.

“Not you, daddy. Papa is”, her eyes pointing at Alec.

Alec blanches, then shying away in guilt when Magnus gives him a reprimanding eye, so he very quickly offers, “I’ll read you a bedtime story tonight”, walking up to brush her right cheek with his knuckles, “how does that sound?”

And all the happiness in the world returns to her with dazzling excitement like the sun setting in her eyes, “You will?”

“I sure will. What would you like to hear?”

“A fairy tale”.

“Snow White? Cinderella? How about Beauty and the Beast?”

Madzie made a thinking sound, “a story about you and daddy”.

Alec and Magnus make eye contact at exactly the same time, “Your father and I?” Alec asks, surprise wide in his eyes, “Why is that, hun?”

“Because papa loves daddy and daddy loves papa”.

Alec again glances over on Magnus for support but is only met with a half-smile half smirk, “what makes you say that?”

“You and daddy are always kissing like the people in my storybooks”, she then pauses to look up at them with a smile, “but there’s no princess, just two princes”.

So that’s it. Battle lost. Madzie’s win.

“You’re the princess, Candypuff”, them both putting a kiss on both her cheeks," Our princess".

And happy she is, swinging on their arms as they disappear into the sunset, oblivious to everything and everyone else.

_just them being the perfect family._

_\---_

_magnus x alec x madzie[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_

 


End file.
